Total drama Grease style
by Love Bullet 801
Summary: Hello My fellow duncany shippers. This story is based on Grease Duncan and Courtney met at the beach over the summer. She is the new kid at school realizing that Duncan goes there too, but he isn't the sweet, caring guy she met at the beach. Now she is face to face with a punk, bad boy of school. Was what happened at the beach all an act? Who is the true Duncan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey duncany shippers! This is my first duncany fic I absolutely LOVE them. This is like a modern version of grease but total drama style! I hope you all like it! If you havnt seen grease its all good because it isn't exactly like it. And I hope you will watch it! **

**Diclaimer- I don't own total drama or grease**

Sandy- Courtney

Danny- Duncan

Rizzo- Gwen

Kinickie- Trent

Doody- Dj

Marty- Katie

Sonny- Geoff

Frenchy- Bridget

Putzie- Noah

Jan- izzy

Mike/Jock- Justin

Ugien- Harold

Principle- Chris

Assistant principle- Ezekiel

Coach- Chef

_**Enemy's**_

Leo- Alejandro __

Cha Cha- heather

Lindsey

Tyler

Eva

Cody

Owen

Leshawna

Sadie

Beth

**So these are the characters ill try to update as much as possible! With my other storys on kickin it I always update on a daily basis so I will try to do the same byees xoxo**

**Please review!**


	2. Beach meetings

**Hey people here is chapter start of total drama grease style! I hope you like it! **

**Declaimer: I don't own total drama island or grease **

**Courtney's POV**

It's the start of summer, my family and I came here… to Canada for a holiday. My parents keep saying 'you have to get out more' or 'can you stop studying for once?' it's kind of silly because they are the ones that wanted me to be C.I.T it means councillor in training, and you have to study your butt off if you want to stay one. That's what I've been doing.

"Court, go to the beach it's a beautiful day!" My mother calls from the kitchen.

I sighed "ok mother" I changed in to my grey bikini. I got my beach bag and put in my towel. Slippers. Hat, and my magazine on 'How to Study for a C.I.T' and made my way to the beach, there was no point of covering myself; we had a beautiful view of the beach across the road. After finding the perfect spot I laid down my beach towel and started reading.

It's been 20 minutes. I'm bored out of my mind. I have so much better things the need to be done! I should go in the water to cool off a bit. I got off my towel and stepped in the water; the water wasn't hot but wasn't cold either. Just right. I started swimming further into the ocean until it was up to my torso.

I closed my eyes. I wonder what I'm going to do this summer. Will I meet anyone here? Will I make any friends? I felt the water shift around me. I open my eyes and see a giant wave coming towards me. I quickly look a small gasp of air as I went under the water.

The waves were pulling me in, the current was too strong for me to swim back to shore. I was running out of air to breath and fast. I tried kicking as fast can, but it didn't work I was never a strong summer. That's when everything went black.

I suddenly started to breath after previously coughing up some water. I kept my closed, the sun was too bright, and I opened my eyes. But once I did I locked eyes with the most beautiful, teal eyes were above me.

**Duncan's POV **

I was walking along the beach after having another fight with my parents. They made me get rid of my Mohawk. My lovely, green Mohawk. I thought ill would go for surf, pick up chicks, and steal some wallets whatever I can do. I looked over the beach it was pretty empty. I looked out over the ocean. Then I saw a girl, she looked like she was drowning. Ok hot chick needs my help!

I jumped in to the water making my way to her limp body. Once I could reach her, I carried her bridal style back to shore and laid her on the sand. I noticed something; she was hot, no pretty, and not even that. She was beautiful, and her mocha hair was passed her shoulders because it was wet. Her body her perfect and had curves all in the right places. Then I realized I was staring at an unconscious girl. I remembered my mom teaching me how to do mouth to mouth with a mannequin when I was younger. Not that I was listening I was too busy looking at cute girls walking by. But I remember the basic thing to do

I lowered my face closer to hers. My lips were on her, I opened her mouth with my hand lowering her jaw. I was sure I felt a spark. I finished giving mouth to mouth. She woke up and starting coughing at water. She opened her eyes. They here onyx, almond shaped eyes, they were really cute

She noticed I was starting at her.

"Um. Excuse me can you" she stopped there. I noticed what position we were in. I was on top of her body, my knees on both sides, keeping my weight off her with my hands.

"yyeah my bad" I said getting off her. Helping her stand up.

"Are you ok? I saw you drown so I kinda helped you" I said stretching my neck nervously.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for saving me. I was never really a strong swimmer" she said quietly

An Idea popped in to my head, I have go get to know this girl better, her bikini isn't that revealing as all the girls at school. Well she isn't a slut.

"Yeah but you kinda owe me" I said with a smirk playing on my lips.

"How so. I needed help. You saved me. I said thank you." She said like she was annoyed.

"Don't worry the only thing you owe me is to come back tomorrow." I said walking passed her back to my house.

"fine!" she called back. Walking towards her stuff, putting them in a bag

_Oh yeah this is gonna be fun_

**I hope you all liked it! This is my first TDI story my sister really loves duncany so I though it would be cool to make one. I hoped you all loved it **

**Please review!**


	3. A little crush

**Hey guys im here with chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

**Courtney's POV**

I'm back to the beach to meet that boy. He was kinda cute with his shaggy black hair, teal eyes, built body. I should stop there because he was coming this way. I wore a white sundress making my skin look tanner.

"Hey you came" He said with a smile.

"Um… yeah I was supposed to" I was awkwardly.

"Yeah… I'm Duncan" he said starching his hand out.

"Courtney" I said shaking his hand.

"Well, nice to meet you Courtney" he said walking strolling down the beach.

"Well are you coming Court?" Duncan called, looking back with a smile.

I ran up to catch up with him. We were just walking across the beach. What was the point of dragging me back, on the place where I almost died?

"soo why did you make me come here?" I said impatiently

"So we can get to know each other. I mean you are very pretty, and you seem nice and not a slut"  
He replied.

"Oh. Well then I guess I can make an exception, I mean without you I could have died" I said with a little smile. Looking at him

"So Courtney tell n me about yourself" Duncan said looking out in to the water.

"Well im from New York and came here for the summer, I am C.I.T it means councillor in training, my life is revolved around studying" I said, it's not that interesting but he asked!

"so what about you?" I said breaking the awkward barrier. He hesitated for a minute before saying

"I um… like skateboarding, surfing, both my parents are cops" he said not really explaining much.

"ohh your parents are cops? That's really cool! I've always looked at up to cops, protecting our society keeping punks and delinquents away" I said smiling at him. He looked nervous.

"um.. Yeah. I guess, it's funny when I come back home and open the door. They point guns at me thinking I'm a robber or thing" He said with a chuckles thinking of the memory.

"haha that must have been funny! What did you do?" I said, I couldn't stop laughing.

" I fell over, jumped up and ran out of my house the first time!" he said bursting out laughing, I joined in.

For the whole day we spent with each other. I found out that he has no girlfriend and is waiting for the right girl to come. He goes to Rydal High, and that it's his last year.

"When are you leaving?" He said

"Well at the end of summer, maybe we should get each other's number and when you ever come to New York you can visit me "I said with a smile.

"I would like that" he said with a smile.

His hand brushed mine, and then he held my hand as we walked along the long beach.

"Well court it was really great meeting you I will see you the same time tomorrow?" he said with a little hope in his voice.

"Yes I would love to" I smiled as I made my way down to my house.

I opened my door looking back to see Duncan smiling waving from the beach, I just laugh at him as I walk in to my house. I ran upstairs racing to the window of the beautiful beach, there I see Duncan putting his fist up in the air screaming "yes!" I laughed at him as I walked to my desk and started studying.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it! Please review fav and follow! **

**Declaminer- I don't own total drama island or Grease **


	4. unexpected dates

**Hey guysss here is chapter 4 of Total drama island I hope yalll like it! I really don't know what else to say soo heres chappy 4!**

**Courtney's POV**

I just finished getting ready to go see Duncan. He got my number and texted to me to wear something pretty. I wonder what his doing? I finished putting on my makeup. and took one more look in the mirror**, Courtney's outfit shop/dresses/lily-pad-pretty-dress** **i know it isn't that pretty but I think it will look very nice on her!) **I was wearing my white flats and I felt my hair down but put a headband with a white flower on it.

I walked out the door to see Duncan on the beach, he was wearing black jeans with a short sleeved dress shirt, he heard my door closed because then me turned around and saw me. A big smile appeared on his face and he walked to me.

"Hey" he said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me in to a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him back.

"Hi" is all I can say his arms are so inviting, and comfortable. Unfortunately he broke the hug too soon.

"So why did you tell me to wear something pretty?" I said breaking the comfortable silence.

"We. Milady are going on a date" He said taking my hand leading me to the beach.

"did I agree on this date?" I said playfully walking with him.

"No, but if I did ask you, you would have said yes anyway" He said cockily

I roll my eyes at him as he led me to a small restaurant.

"I know it's not fancy but-" I cut him off

"it's perfect thank you" I said with a smile I said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He smiled down at me.

"Well then right this way milady" he said taking me to a table for two in the corner.

After the dinner we went back to the beach just taking a walk.

"So it's only four more weeks and you're going" Duncan said looking down. I gave him a small smile.

"So that's why I'm going to make most of it as I can" he said as he put his arm around me pulling me closer towards him.

"yeah, I'll miss you." I said looking at him straight in the eye, he stopped walking and looked back at me.

" I'll miss you too" he said leaning forward, I did the same as our lips connected in the middle for a sweet kiss. I felt like what they all said in movies about fireworks, about feeling like they are the only people in the world. It just felt right. He snaked his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck deepening the kiss, he pick me up from the ground and span me around, not breaking the kiss. When he put me down I couldn't stop the smile spreading on my face neither could he.

"Courtney would you be my girlfriend?" He said hopefully

"oh course I would!" I said jumping on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, smashing my lips against his one more time.

Duncan chuckled about this.

"Come on girlfriend let's get you home" Duncan said turning around bending down so he can give me a piggyback all the way back to my house.

"bye boyfriend" I said giving him a hug.

"bye girlfriend" he said moving forwards ready to kiss me. Only to get interrupted by my mum at the door.

"Who is this?" My mother said.

"Mother this is my boyfriend Duncan" I said holding Duncan's hand, I look at him.

He looks really nervous

"h,hi Ms Garcia" Duncan said.

"hello Duncan. Courtney say goodbye to Duncan and come inside" Mother says with a fake smile on her face. I know she was angry because I didn't tell her,

Ready to face the music.

**I hope you like it! I tried my best to get them together because there is a lot where this came from and I didn't want to drag it long sooo yeah I hope you all loved it! Byeee**

**Please review!**


	5. Begging Blessings

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I wasn't feeling well. And today I found today I ending up really sick. Along with my mum and sister. And now we are all sick together. I know its really unfortunate. **

**Courtney's POV**

I walked inside my house. And sat on the couch in the living room. She is going to kill me since me and Duncan met only of couple days ago.

My mum showed up in the living room, her arms crossed narrowing her eyes at me

"What is going on Courtney? How was that boy, I want the whole story!"

"Mother. I'll tell you a whole story." I gestured for her to sit down next to me.

"The first day we came here. You told me to go to the beach, when I went in the water, I drowned. Duncan rescued me. Without him I would have died!, then we started to get to know each other he is really sweet and really nice, he makes me laugh and mother you're the one that said I have to live a little!" I explained to her

"Courtney you have only met the boy a couple days ago, and his already your boyfriend" my mum said frustrated.

"Yes and we only have four more weeks to be together before we go back to New York. We thought the faster we are together the more time we can be together momma" I said begging her to approve of Duncan's and I's relationship.

"Court-" I cut her off

"Please mummy I want your blessing" I begged her using the puppy eyes on her

"Court, not the eyes" my mother said firmly

But I continued to do so

"FINE COURT FINE!" my mum said

"YAY thank you mother!" I said jumping off the couch giving her a bear hug. She laughed

"I'm happy for you" she said hugging me back

"Thank you mother" I said quietly letting go of her smiling.

"I going to make some dinner want some?" she asked standing up walking towards the kitchen.

"nah Duncan took me out to dinner, I'm just going to go to my room" I said walking up the stairs.

I walked to my room, realizing I got a text from Duncan saying

'Did your mum kill you?' I couldn't help but laugh at this text

I texted back _'she approves of our relationship *scream*'_

I got a text back

Yes! Now beautiful get some sleep I don't want you to get worn out studying'

'Ok_ ok night'_

I closed my eyes to have a Duncan filled dream.

**Hey guys I couldn't write much, im really sick and im watching movie with my mum and sister who are both sick too. Coincidence … I THINK NOT!1**


	6. goodbye and surprises

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while Ibe been really sick **** but im trying my best heres is chappy 6**

**Courtney's POV **

Great. Just great, it's the end of summer vacation. That means end of relationship with Duncan. Im going to miss him, the sweetest boy I have ever met and now I have to say goodbye.

Right now I was waiting on the beach for Duncan, from the corner of my eye I see Duncan running towards me.

"Hey Courtney!" Duncan said giving me a hug.

"Hey Duncan" I said a sadly.

"Court what's wrong?" Duncan said, it seems like he forgot that it's the end of summer. Great this is going to be harder than I thought.

"It's the end of summer, I'm moving back to New York today" I said, I felt Duncan grip around my waist became tighter, but not that tight that he will hurt me.

" I tried to ignore it as much as possible "he mumbles in to my hair

"What are we going to do?" I said holding back tears.

"We can be pen pals?" Duncan joked with a little smile. I couldn't help but laugh, even when it's a sad moment he can still make me laugh.

"We will keep contact don't worry I will never forget about you court" Duncan said breaking the hug cupping my face.

" I won't forget you either" leaning in to kiss him. Only to be interrupted by my mother

"Courtney comes, I have something to tell you!" she called from my house.

"bye court" Duncan said giving me a passionate kiss before walking away.

I sighed, _how we are going to keep contact! Just keep texting each other? Is that it? _

I walked to my mum, tear stains on my cheeks. I ran towards my mother and hugged her as I cried.

"Court don't cry, I have something to tell you" my mum says rubbing my back.

"What mother?" I said while I was crying.

My mother let go of me. Looking in to my eyes.

" we aren't moving!" She said excitedly

I opened my eyes

"WHAT?!" I said With a shocked expression on my face as I looked at her

" you are more free here, you don't always study all the time, Duncan's changed you. So I thought why not stay?" My mother said with a smile.

"Thank you mother!" I said as I gave her a giant hug.

" I have to go tell Duncan!" I said ready to run, only to be stopped by mum.

"why don't you tell him tomorrow after school" she said with a smile.

"fine" I sighed as I went ready to set up dinner

**Sorry if I havnt updated I have had a lot of stuff to do but since its school holidays now Ill be updating a lot.**


	7. T'birds and Pink Ladies

**Here is chapter 8 for ya I hope you like it! Im sorry I havnt updated ive just got better**** thank god! I felt really bad about not updating in a little while but im going to try my best as update when ever I can just for you guys. !**

**Declaimer I don't own total drama island**

**Courtney's POV **

I woke up today. It's my first day of school! Usually people don't want to go to school but I am I'm excited to make new friends and learn new things. I got out of bed and dress in black skinny jeans with a purple tank top with my black cardigan over it and put on my flats. I did my makeup nice and simple and left my hair down.

I went down stairs and made myself some toast. When I got it out of the toaster and sat next to my mother.

"Hi mother" I said happily as I took a bite of my breakfast.

"What's making you so happy?" my mother questioned

"Just excited for school that's all" I said standing up to make myself a glass of orange juice.

"Well eat quick because schools going to start soon ill drive you" my mother said sipping her coffee that she made.

After breakfast I went and got my backpack and got in to the car to wait for my mum.

Our house wasn't that far from school, I kissed my mum goodbye and got out of the car, it was exactly like I expected people only were friends with their own kind, like nerds stuck with the nerds jocks only hung out with the cheerleaders and other jocks. it was all typical high school.

I walked in to the building and all eyes were on me. Like they have never seen a new girl before. I ignored them and walked to the office to get my schedule and locker number. When I got there, the assistant principle was there typing on his laptop. I looked at his name tag and it said 'Ezekiel' what a weird name. He looked around my age probably a little bit older.

"Hello, my name is Courtney Garcias, I'm new here and I need my locker number and schedule?" I said nervously, Ezekiel looked up from his laptop.

"Hey your pretty, ey?" he said randomly. Ok first thought on this guys… he was a weirdo.

"Um... Thanks, Can I get what I came here for?" I said impatiently. Ezekiel was annoying me, I'm going to be late for my first class, and that's not a good way to start on your first day.

"okie. I'm Mr Ezekiel, ey. I'm the assistant principle. If you need anything im here, ey?" he said giving me the paper to my classes and my locker number.

"got it. Thank you" I said with a small smile before walking out of the office to find my locker. Once I found my locker I put my bag in there and looked at what class I have 'biology: room 4A' I took out my book and closed my locker and went to find my next class When I dumped in to someone with blond hair and a jacket that said 'pretty n pink' she must be in a popular group.

"oh I'm so sorry!" I said helping the blond girl collect her books on the floor.

"no its ok" she replied getting her books. She stood up and I handed her books to her.

"you must be new, im Bridgett" the girl said with a friendly smile as I shook her hand.

"im Courtney" I said with a smile.

"You don't seem like you're from around here" Bridgett says with a smile.

"What you say that?" I said with a confused face, why do I look different to most girls here?

"well, because you aren't wearing short shorts that go passed your backside, your top covers everything, you aren't wearing like 6 inch heels and you don't have a cake face." She counted down the ways.

"oh, why don't you dress like that?" I questioned her, she was wearing a plain blue top covered by a pink jacket that said 'pretty n pink' in curly writing on the back of the jacket, and she was wearing black leggings and blue runners. Her blond hair was n a lose ponytail and wore a little bit of makeup.

"It's never been my style, I like it simple" she said with a little smile. As she tightened her ponytail "Hey you should sit with me at lunch, we usually sit on the benches and next to the basketball court you can't miss it" she said waiting for my answer.

"sure, that would be great" I said excitedly, great I finally mad a friend, that's a good way to start the year. Just when I was going to ask her directions to my biology class the bell rang signalling that everyone should be in their classes.

"crap I'm late! Ill see you later!" Bridgett said running passed me to her next class.

Great, now I'm lost. What am I saying! Im a C.I.T I have a natural scents of direction. Duh pfft lost. I started walking down the hall. The door was 4A ok, I followed the doors and in no time I was at 4A. I opened the door and again every person's eyes were on me, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"you must be Courtney Garsias, I am Mr Davidson" Mr Davidson said with a smile. I gave an uncomfortable smile.

" you can sit next to Anna"** ( just some random girl) **I looked over and saw 'Anna' give an eye roll, so I walked and sat next to her and didn't even bother to start a convocation with her, she looked like one of those sluts Bridgett was talk about. Better get start working.

**Duncans POV**

I finally asked my mum if I could get my precious Mohawk back and piercings back, thank god she said yes. I need them, I got a reputation to maintain. I Duncan Evans am the bad boy of McClain high. I see my gang the 'T Birds' at the front of the school smoking. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Sup Duncan" Trent said. Trent is my closest friend out of all the T' birds, he have been brothers since diapers. Our parents are best friend, we have been through everything together, all the most stupid ideas we came up with we would do to together and make them legendary.

"hey guys" Giving them all the bro hug before popping a cigarette in my mouth.

"how was ya break?" Geoff said asking along with Dj and Noah. The three of them are like the 3 stooges, they do everything together. Geoff is the joker of the group and a bit slow and confused but still a good friend.

Noah is the brains of the group, whenever we need advice we go to him and whenever we need answers on a test we go to him. When he just came we used to bully him, but then at camp the T'birds and I got lost and noah help us get back to camp after that he has been one of us.

And lastly Dj, his the softy of the group, like the gentle giant or teddy bear. He has only been apart if the T'birds for about 2 months so his still a bit new of how we do things. We are the kings of the school, everyone is scared of us and girls wanna be with us.

"ya know just went to the beach, and I met a girl there" I said with a smirk as I walk passes them dropping my cigarette on the floor walking in to school.

The boys followed me walking in to the McLain High doors . I started to think about Courtney, I wonder what's she's doing at the moment.

We started walking down the halls when the bell rang. I ignored it and kept walking through the empty halls.

"Hey guys you should see the new girls. Shes smoking!" Geoff sang, making us laugh.

"dude I thought you were whipped for Bridgett!" I said making the other T'birds laugh.

"im not whipped!" Geoff denied crossing his arms.

I wonder who the new girl is.

**Hey guys I hope you all liked it! It took a while to write this! Please review thank you all**

**Love you all byess**


	8. Cheer leading and new friends

**Hey guys I'm here with the latest chapter! I hope you guys liked it I worked really hard on it because I'm adding my own ideas in it to make more entertaining for you guys. I was looking though my reviews for this story's and I have to say you guys are amazing I love you all. When I first started this story I was nervous of what you guys are like just in case I get hate from gwuncan shippers. But you guys are amazing and I love you all so thank you guys so much!**

**I declaimer I don't own the total drama series or grease.**

**Courtney's POV**

The first 2 sessions of class was over and I have to say it's been really fun; I had my English class with Bridgett so that made it more entertaining. Now its lunch and I have to go and sit Bridgett and her friends but before I do, I wanted to sign up for cheerleading. I've always wanted to do cheerleading but I have been too busy studying to sign up in my old school.

I walked to the school gym and found the sign up board. I walked up to it only to be stopped by another slut, she wore a cheerleading outfit two times smaller than the rest of the cheerleaders, she was pretty but she wore too much make up, she had black, pin straight hair.

"What do you think you're doing new girl?" she said as she glared at me. The rest of the cheerleaders were all behind her crossing they're arms.

"I want to sign up for the cheer squad, what else?" I said with attitude, if she wants to act like that, I was not holding back.

"Well you have to try out before you get on the cheer squad, because we have a performance tonight to welcome the new year and for the football team. You're going to have to learn that routine pretty fast" She replied with a sickening smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Please, that's easy, when are the try outs?" I said matching her smirk crossing my arms.

"Right now!" She said in frustration, walking over to a box filled with clothes that I could wear. She pulled out a tiny crop top and short shorts. She gave them to me with a fake smile.

"Why am I wearing these?" I said obviously annoyed. Shoving them back in to her hands.

"Well, as a cheerleader you will be wearing stuff like this at football games and cheering competitions. If you can't handle it I suggest you walk through those doors." She said shoving the uniform back in to my hands.

"Fine, where do I get changed?" I asked, its official I don't like this girl.

"Through those doors" she pointed to the bathrooms.

"Thanks" I said, walking towards the bathroom, once I was In I walked to the girls toilets and got dresses. The shorts were just below my bum and the top was really small and tight making me very uncomfortable it stopped on top of my bellybutton; if my mother saw me like this she would kill me. I put my hair in to a messy bun and walked out in to the gym once again.

I walk to where the rest of the other girls were trying out. I looked around the gym and saw a guy with blond hair and a cowboy hat looking at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and payed my attention to the bossy cheer captain.

"Welcome girls to the try outs for being a cheerleader. We will be asking you do to different types of flips, cheers and face expressions. You have to be really flexible to get on the squad, if you think that cheerleading is just fun and games you better start walking out that door because it's just the opposite of that." She yelled at us, as her voice echoed through the gym, I looked at the other girls faces and they look horrified.

"Ok first is… Courtney" The captain said with an evil smirk as I walked up in front of the rest of the girls that were sitting on the benches waiting for the squad to give me instructions. I looked around the whole gym was watching me even the guy in the cowboy hat and his friends.

"Ok Courtney I want you to do a 'full up to a heel stretch or bow and arrow, double'** (I got this from wiki answers I don't have any idea what it is : P) **if you can you that then you will definitely to get on the squad and if you can't too bad, we got a deal?" The captain said smirking evilly; she probably doesn't even know how to do it. This routine is very dangerous and I can easily go to hospital just for getting the slightest move wrong.

"Fine" I said with a smile as I preformed the routine perfectly. I look at everyone's faces and they were all shocked even the evil captain. "What?" I said innocently.

"Not much people can do that" one of the cheerleaders said as she walked up to. "Were you a cheerleader at your old school?" she asked circling me.

"No, I was going to be, but I was too busy studying but I did used to practise every day though" I said confidently putting my hands on my hips looking at the captain.

"Come on Heather we need her, imagine her doing that tonight!" another cheerleader begged to the captain I mean Heather.

Heather looked lost in thought, she walked up to me look at me up and down. "There are only 5 people that could actually perfect that routine without getting injured in Canada. Since nobody can do that on this team we would like you to be on the team. I'm Heather" she said annoyed, glaring at me

I smiled at her in triumph. "Thank you, when we start rehearsals for tonight?" I asked

"Since everyone on the team has been doing this since they have started at McClain high school, we will start it next lunch. Be here" She said sternly after walking away.

I walked back into the bathroom and changed back into my original clothes. And walked out of the gym to go see Bridgett at the benches. Once I got outside I saw a bunch of benches I walked around like a lost puppy until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Courtney over here!" Bridgett called having her hands around like a maniac. I walked to the table; I saw all the girls had the jacket 'Pink Ladies' just like Bridgett's.

"Hey guys this is Courtney, she's new you think she can be a part of the Pink Ladies?" she asked eagerly. As I sat down with her. All the girls were looking at me.

"Oh I forgot to introduce everyone. Courtney this is Gwen" Gwen looked like a Goth She had black hair with streaks of navy blue in it. She wore a top with sleaves up to her elbows, the top was black but the top of the sleeves were a lighter blue and the bottoms of the sleeves are a dark green. She wore a mini skirt that was black but had two squares that were navy blue on the bottom of the skirt. Under the skirt she wore black leggings and black boots that went up to her shin. With a bored expression on her face. "Hi" she said blandly

"This is Katie" Bridgett pointed to a tanned girl with black hair in two high pigtails, wrapped in pink hair ties. She wore a black and white striped crop top for bottoms she wore pink short shorts and wore pink sandals. With a happy expression on her face. "OMG we are going to be BFFL's!"

"And last and not least Izzy" Bridgett pointed to a jumpy girl with orange hair, she wore a green halter top, and for bottoms she wore a green skirt, for shoes she wore green flats. She looked very excited. "Hi, do you know how to make a bomb?! I need it for… something" She said giggly.

"Hello guys I'm Courtney, what is with the jackets?" I asked politely, I want to be friends with these girls, all these girls seem friendly accept for Gwen.

Gwen sighed and said "it was Katie's idea to name us the 'Pink ladies' nobody knows why but somehow now I have to wear this stupid jacket"

Katie gasped before saying "that jacket is not stupid! And these jackets are what gave us some respect from the school"

"What do you mean respect?" I asked curiously as I took a bit from my apple.

"We are what they called the queens of campus, no idea why but we are, maybe because we are the closest to the T' Birds the bad boys of campus" Bridgett said simply before eating her sandwich.

"Oh ok" I said

"So Courtney, what did you do on your holidays?" Katie asked trying to get to know me better.

I started to blush, while I was thinking about Duncan. The rest of the girls noticed as they all started leaning in. "she met a boy, it's obvious" Gwen said smirking.

I was shocked how she knew it was a boy so quickly. "How did you know it was a boy?" I said in surprised.

"Well what else could it be. Was he a good kisser?" Izzy asked quickly. As she nearly jumped on the table.

I laughed at my new friends. "yes he was" I said smiling as all of them ohhhed like little girls accepted for Gwen as she just rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

**Hey guys im sorry im stopping it there im so tired of writing for today my hands are killing me. Ill continue it on Tuesday thank you all I love you all please review!**


	9. McClain Highs BadBoy

**Guy's im here with chapter 9 of Total Drama grease style! To let you all know The schools name is McClain High school because Chris McClain is the principle but he will only be in certain parts so he isn't a big character in the story. Also I got the Pink Ladies mixed up and thought it was Pretty 'n' Pink because of another story I read and the name popped up a lot in it so I made sure I edited it. That's all I have to say and also, there is a lot of singing in this story because it is based around Grease in a modern version there is going to be some songs from the movie but also some songs that are popular now, just thought I'll tell you. For this chapter because there are going to be random singing.**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything**

**Duncans POV**

I was on the benches just watching the idiotic jocks attempt to play basketball. It was actually pretty funny. It was all quiet until I turned to my left and saw the T' birds running my way. I sighed and stood up. All of them looked panicked over something; all of them were all talking at once I couldn't even get a word in. "guys, what the hell is going on, all of you are speaking at the same time!" I yelled shutting everyone up. "Geoff, talk to me" I snapped, looking at Geoff.

"W-well you know that new girl right?" He said in amazement, what was so great about this chick, this is like the 3rd time I heard her name today. I know we don't get new kid often because this school is crazy, but still. I gave Geoff a nod telling him to keep going.

"She stood up to heather!" He yelled with excitement. Ok now that's impressive, nobody stands up to heather she's too scary. Not for me but for others.

"Well I say that Heather deserved it! She's a little Bitch!" **(Sorry for Language) **Trent said with anger. I rolled my eyes at him and said "dude, you have to let go what she did to Gwen, that was 2 years ago" I said with a smirk, Trent glared at me but then started to laugh.

"so Duncan are you going to tell us about that chick you met on the beach?" Dj asked with a teasing smile. All of a sudden I got these questions from the guys like 'was she hot?' 'was she feisty?' I rolled my eyes at the guys.

"You guys don't want to hear all the Horney Details" I said with a smirk.** (Song approaching: D) **they kept going. I sighed "fine I'll tell you!" All of a sudden all the guys were singing a Capella it was really creeping me out. "What are you doing?" I yelled over the music.

"Bridgett just texted me that to get the new girl to talk about a boy they made music so she can sing to, I thought it was a good idea!" Groff yelled over the music the boys were making.

"no way dude I'm not singing!" I told him.

"we aren't stoping until you do" trent said quickly joining again.

"fine ill sing!"

**Courtney's POV**

"so are you going to tell us more about him" Bridgett said eagerly. I just smiled I was a bit shy telling my new friends about Duncan, plus it makes me miss him more.

"Or are we going to make you sing it to us" Izzy said evilly as she crawled in to the table stopping right in front of me.

"I don't sing" I said shyly, I do sing, just not in public only when I have to I sing.

All of a sudden all the girls started sing 'bum badum badum badumbadum badum' and repeated it. Bridgett said "we are not stoping until you sing!"

**(bold- Duncan **underlined – Courtney **underlined and bold- Duncan and Courtney **_italic- friends)_

**(also I put in my own parts in there I hope yall don't mind **** )**

**Summer loving had me a blast**

_Summer loving happened so fast_

**I met a girl crazy for me**

Met a boy cute as can be

**Summer days drifting away**

**To, oh, oh, the summer nights**

_Well-a well-a well-a, huh_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Did you get very far?_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Like does he have a car?_

**Saw her helpless, that's when I came**

He swim for me, got me to land 

**I saved her life, she nearly drowned**

He showed up, splashing around

**Summer sun, something's begun**

**But, oh, oh, the summer nights**

_Well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Tell me more, tell m,e more_

_Was it love at first sight?_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Did she put a fight?_

**Took her bowling in the Arcade**

We went strolling, drank lemonade

**We made out under the dock**

We stayed up 'till ten o'clock 

**Summer fling, don't mean a thing**

**But, oh, oh, the summer nights**

_Well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_But you don't gotta brag_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_'Cause he sounds like a drag_

He got friendly, holding my hand

**She got friendly down in the sand**

He was sweet just turned eighteen

_**Well, she was good you know what I mean**_

_**Summer heat, boy and girl meet**_

_**But, oh, oh, the summer nights**_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_How much dough did he spend?_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Could she get me a friend?_

_It turned colder, that's where it ends_

**So I told her we'd still be friends**

Then we made our true love vow

**Wonder what she's doing now**

**Summer dreams ripped at the seams**

**But, oh, those summer nights**

I finished singing and I looked at everyone. All of them had satisfied faces. "are you happy now?" I said sarcastically. All of then nodded.

"So who was this sleazebags name?" Gwen asked me as we all got up from the table and started to make our way inside the school.

"he wasn't a sleazebag, he was sweet" I said defending him.

"Whatever" Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway his name was Duncan Evans" I said with a smile. All the girls gasp like I said something horrible.

"b-but-" Katie said getting cut off by Gwen. "Maybe prince charming is closer than you think" Gwen said with a smile. I smiled at her as we walked.

"you really think so Gwen?" I said hopefully.

Gwen gave me another smile "of course Courtney". Leading me in to my next class I had with her.

**Duncans POV**

"Wow Duncan she sounds like a babe brotha!" Geoff yelled before screaming out one of his signature 'whooos'

"One day you will meet again and fall in love" Noah said with his head still stuck in his book. I rolled my eyes at him.

"dude your reading too much romantic books dude, Courtney is one of many fish in the sea, and this diver needs to go fishin!" I said before all the guys said stuff like 'that's my brotha!' and 'typical Duncan' with a laugh.

The rest of the day flew by and by the time I know it, it's our Welcome back Students night! Note the fake happiness. It's just some silly thing that McClain High does every year; our wack job of a principle makes a speech of how our football team are going to win the big game this year against Blaineley High.** ( hehe see what I did there)** and for all our cheerleaders to show how slutty they are with they're dance moves.

Principle McClain jumps on stage with a microphone making the same, stupid, speech he made 3 years in a row I seriously think I know it off by heart.

The T'Birds and I were sitting on out car just joking around while looking at the cheerleaders doing they're routine. I saw the back of the new girl, she had Courtney's hair. But I shook it off thinking it was just me missing her.

**Courtney's POV **

I learned all the moves in just 4 hours, I am really proud of myself because I learnt it quick, and because the look on heathers face was priceless. After Principle McClain gave an inspiring speech he called the cheerleaders up to do they're routine. We were all dresses up in our cheer uniforms: short white skirt with gold lines on the bottom and a top that ended above my bellybutton which was also white with golden sleaves. I did feel really uncomfortable but if this is what it gets to prove Heather wrong I was up for it. All the girls went on stage then the music started playing, that's when I jumped on stage and did the 'full up to a heel stretch or bow and arrow, double' Everybody was amazed by it.

Once we all ended up with a split, the crowd went crazy; I looked at everyone but then locked eyes with one of the jocks. Justin he gave me a wink and mouthed 'hi', Once the crowd had died down and went to our sets . I mouthed 'hi' back, Justin was in my French class. He was one of the hottest guys in the school; tanned, blue eyes, long black hair.

Then he mouth ' wanna go out?' I was shocked, I didn't really know him that well. But that's what a date is for, to get to know someone better.

'ok' I mouthed back, he gave me a million dollar smile and turned his attention back to the coach whose name was something like Coach Chief or something like that.

After the lecture from Coach Chief we all got up. Gwen came up to me.

"Hey Courtney you did an amazing job! Now we have a surprise for you!" she said with excitement, she kept pulling me while Katie and Izzy were shoving me. And Bridgett was on the sides giving me a mini make over, like combing my hair with her fingers pulling down my skirt which didn't help. Once she was done she covered my eyes.

"ok here is your surprise!" Gwen said as Bridgett let go of my eyes so I can look. I saw Duncan. He a shocked expression.

"duncan!" I said excitedly

"courtney! What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to new York!" Duncan said in surprise.

" we had a change of plans. What are you doing here?" I said happily.

One of duncans friend hit his shoulder, and gave him a confused look. Duncan turned back to me and said. "ya know baby im the king of this campus, now if you want to wait in line with the rest of the cheerleaders to get a piece of this, its over there" Duncan said pointing to where the rest of the cheerleaders are. I was a little taken aback on what he said.

"duncan, are you alright?" I asked confusingly.

" aw you care, that's sweet" he said in a teasing voice with a smirk.

My blood started to boil "fuck you Duncan!" I screamed at him. He was a little shocked of what I said but then composed himself quickly and said "baby you know you want to." Owning the rest of his friends an 'ohhhh' and 'burn!' I rolled my eyes and walk away Bridgett close behind me.

"I don't know what happened to him, he was so sweet on the beach" I said with my head in my hands while Bridgett was rubbing my back comfortably.

"its ok honey ,guys are ass holes you can never trust them" she said with a little smile. "oh and don't worry ill beat his ass later" and continued making me laugh a little. "hey Courtney, Im having a sleep over do you wanna come?" Bridgett offered.

"I would like that" I said walking with her to her car.

**Duncans POV**

The guys were all laughing at what I said after Courtney and the girls left. The only thing I could think of was

_What have I done?_

**I hope you all liked it this took up 7 pages on word. It gets a little crazy from here. I hope you all loved it. Please review follow and favoritise ** **that's not a word but I made it up :D byess**


	10. The Sleepover

**Hey guys sorry I havnt updated, I went on a mini break but im back. I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting but you don't have to be waiting anymore. So yay! And also ive reading different story's to make my writing a bit better. Sorry about any spelling mistakes, im really crap at editing stuff, so if there is any misspelt words its because I must have missed it when I was reading over it.**

**Declaimer I don't own anything… it hurts to write that **

**Courtney's POV**

Bridgette led me to her car, I opened the car door and looked back to see Duncan giving me a guilty look. I rolled my eyes at him and got in to Bridgette's car with the rest of the Pink Ladies. All the girls were talking about how fun the sleepover was going to be, I stayed quiet. Until Gwen brought up a topic I didn't want to talk about.

"So Courtney, was that you're sweet Duncan?" Gwen said, blankly as always.

"No, no that definitely not him. The Duncan I know wouldn't tell me to 'wait in line' plus that was my first time I swore like that" I said sadly, Looking down.

The whole car went quiet, nobody spoke. Until Izzy said "Fuck Duncan, No boy should ever have an excuse to put a girl down! Courtney you deserve so much better than that player! You are here with us to have fun, and the only way to cure a broken heart is for a sleepover!" I couldn't help but laugh at Izzy speech.

"You know what you're right. I don't need a boy to make me happy. I am an independent girl and always been one, I don't know why because of a stupid, wannabe bad boy would change that!" I yelled proudly. All the girls were yelling things like 'that's right girlfriend!' And 'you don't need man!'

Once we were done out little rant about how boys were stupid, we all got out of the car and went inside Bridgette's house and went straight to her bedroom. "Don't worry girl my parents are out of town so we can do whatever we want" Bridgette said sneakily. I turned around and saw Gwen pull out a bottle of wine.

"Do you think drinking is a good idea?" I said nervously.

"What never had alcohol princess?" Gwen said with a smirk, as she drank from the bottle.

"No, I had some Champaign at my cousins wedding once" I said shyly, looking at my feet.

Gwen let out a chuckle and said "wow step back we got a badass over here!" Making the rest of the girls giggle a bit. I rolled my eyes at her but a little smile played on my lips.

"hey Courtney do you want a smoke?" Katie asked handing me a cigarette. I cringed a bit before taking it I inhaled a bit and started coughing a lot "okay, I can't smoke"

"hey Court check this out!" Bridgette said, putting a smoke on her mouth inhaling it, then she closed her mouth and then opened the side of her mouth letting a thick cloud of smoke escape from her lips.

"Bridgette that was gross" Gwen said weirdly.

"Well I thought it looked cool" Bridgette said glumly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Izzy just turned on TV and screamed. "IZZY ARE YOU OK?! WHAT WRONG" Katie said, trying to figure out why Izzy screamed. "I LOVE THIS COMERIAL" Izzy yelled jumping next to the tv imitating the beaver that's brushing his giant teeth singing

'Brush-a Brush-a Brush-a

New Ipana toothpaste

Brush-a Brush-a Brush-a

Knocks out decay germs fast

Fast! Fast, you sure are right!'

Izzy joined in singing the song in a creepy voice, when she was up to the next line, Gwen thrown a stuffed animal at her, landing in the middle of Izzy's face. Making all the girls laugh at our crazy friend.

"Hey Courtney, I couldn't help but look at your ears and I noticed yours aren't pieced" Izzy said, still staring at my ears.

"I can do them for you if you want?" Bridgette said excitedly, jumping around.

I couldn't help but feel nervous, is it going to hurt a lot? Duncan had a lot of them on his face so it wouldn't hurt much. I wonder where he got his from. Okay Courtney stops thinking about that delinquent!

"s,sure?" I said more of a questioned.

"hey Bridgette, try not to take the girls ear off" Gwen said laughing loudly as my face paled.

"I am good at what I do" Bridgette said proudly collecting everything she needed to kill me- I mean pierce my ears.

"okay ready this is going to hurt abit" Bridgette said, as she look the pin and poked it in my ear.

I screamed and jumped up. "sorry Bridgette I can't do it, not when all of you are watching me like a hawk" I said to the 3 girls that are lying on Bridgette's bed, staring at me to find any sort of pain.

"girls shes right we will be in the bathroom" Bridgette said, standing up leading me in to the bathroom.

"Umm Bridgette I have to warn you I get really sick when I see blood" I warned her sitting on the sink as she was about to pierce my ear.

"don't worry" Bridgette said calmly, before piecing my ear

**Outside the bathroom**

**No one's POV **

"um.. guys Courtney saw the blood and the threw up instantly, you think you can get me her tooth brush?" Bridgette said embarrassed about making Courtney do it.

"sure here" Katie said handling her the toothbrush.

"so now that Bridgette's gone and Courtney's gone, What do you think about Courtney Garsias " Gwen said, eager to bring up the topic without her in the room.

"I like her, shes innocent, its so cute!" Katie said smiling.

" I thinks shes awesome, you know once she loosens up abit" Izzy said trying to defend her.

"that goodie two shoes makes me wanna barf" Gwen said rolling her eyes, until she spotted something on the floor. "hey look at this" She said excitedly taking the wig off the floor that looked a lot like Courtney's hair.

**(my sister and I changed the song abit to make it more modern, it was really hard so please if you want to hear the original look up "look at me im Sandra D' and it will come up thank you!)**

Look at me, I'm Courtney G

Lousy with virginity

Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed

I can't; I'm Courtney G

Watch it! Hey im Ariana Grande 

I was not brought up that way

Won't come across,

Even Jai Brooks, yes he lost 

His heart to Ariana Grande

I don't drink (no)

Or swear (no)

I don't rat my hair (eew)

I get ill from one cigarette 

(cough, cough, cough)

Keep your filthy paws

Off my silky draws

Would you pull that crap with Annette?

As for you , Chris Hemsworth you

I know what you wanna do

You got your crust

I'm no object of lust

I'm just plain Courtney G

Elvis, Elvis, let me be!

Keep that pelvis far from me!

Just keep your cool

Now your starting to drool

Hey Fongool, I'm Courtney G!

"Are you making fun of me Gwen?" Courtney said hurt of the song that Gwen made up.

Gwen quickly took the wig off and she looked at the ground "some people are so touchy" She said.

After that there was an awkward silence, until Katie look out a paper and pen. "Who wants to do pen pals with me" She said excitedly.

Everybody rolled their eyes except for Courtney; she just smiled and said "I'll do it" Climbing on to the bed taking a piece of paper from Katie.

"I'm just going to go write outside" Courtney said as she walked out of Bridgette's house to her back yard.

**Courtney's POV**

I think I should let my feelings out on the paper, maybe I should write a song? Whenever I was sad or depressed about something bad happening like when my dad left, or when my only friend ditched me for the popular group. I would write a song about it, Okay ill write a song!

**Nobody's POV**

After Courtney left, there was a car motor running then it stopped in front of Bridgette's house. All the TBirds got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked. Bridgette came running down the stairs and opened the door.

"What are you boys doing here?" Bridgette said in surprise but let them in anyway.

"I heard you guys had free alcohol and smokes" Duncan smirked, walking in to the house only to have Bridgette block him.

"You are not coming in to this house, Courtney's here" Bridgette glared at him. Duncan rolled his eyes. But on the inside he was filled with pain and regret of what he did to Courtney and he knew that someway he was going to get her to forgive him.

"It's ok Bridgette, his cool he won't make her cry" Geoff said trying to get Bridgette to let Duncan inside. Bridgette sighed and made way for him to come in.

"hey I need some air, I'm going to the back yard" Duncan said making his way to the back of the house, when he heard a angels voice, singing. He followed the voice to the backyard and opened the door. To find Courtney there sitting in the tire swing. His heart starting to beat faster as she continued to sing.

Chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

I like you the way you are

When we're drivin' in your car

And you're talking to me one on one

But you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

You come over unannounced

Dressed up like you're somethin' else

Where you are ain't where it's at

You see you're making me laugh out

When you strike your pose

Take off all your crappy clothes

You know you're not fooling anyone

When you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watchin' your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

Chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see...

Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool,

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no

" I'm guessing that song was for me?" Duncan said, walking up to her to stand next to her, but she moved away from him.

"Can I help you?" Courtney glared at him, crossing his arms across her chest.

"Courtney, im sorry, okay" Duncan said trying to be civil with her, but after dating her over the summer he knew what she was like.

"No Duncan, leave me alone!" Courtney yelled at him, marching back in to the house, but Duncan grabbed her forearm firmly.

"no Courtney, you are going to listen to me, im still the same guy that saved you at the beach, the same guy that took you to that restaurant, the same guy who kissed you" Duncan said sternly.

Courtney turned around and looked at him up and down. She noticed his transformation: green Mohawk, 2 piercings on one ear and one on the other, a nose ring and eye brow ring. Courtney was positive that those weren't there before; he was wearing a T- shirt that had a skull on it and shorts. Courtney went bowling with him once and he was wearing jeans and a black button down shirt. She looked back in to his eyes.

"But I don't know you" She said shrugging Duncan's hand off her.

"what are you talking about Court?" Duncan said clearly confused.

"I know the sweet Duncan the one who never cared what people thought about him, the one that was friendly to everyone, the one that would never say and I quote 'wait in the line with the rest of the cheerleader's'" Courtney said, walking back in to the house.

"Don't you tell me that you're the same guy I met at the beach" Courtney said, before she walked back in to the house

Duncan was left there replaying what Courtney said. 'But I don't know you' It was driving him crazy that she doesn't like him the way she used to.

**Finished! It took long but it is finally finished! I give myself a pat on the back for this chapter, I don't think I have ever wrote so much for one of my storys before but im going to start writing longer chapter bye people! Love you all**

**Please review!**


	11. Ill take that bet

**Hey readers heres the new chapter! I really hoped you liked last chapter **** Ive been thinking of ways to have a lot of Duncany moments, along with the other couples like Bridgett/Geoff trent/ Gwen Noah/Katie and for the extras that we in there like Leshawna /Harold and Lindsey/ Tyler So yeah it is a lot to think about having moments for all these Couples and I will survive… I hope anyway along with the story!**

**Declaimer I aint ownen anythang! Thought ill be sassy **

**Courtney's POV.**

It's Tuesday and it has been 3 days since the sleepover. Duncan has been bugging me with these apologies like hell! He is always coming up to me every time class is over and saying how sorry he is and how he acted like an asshole. He put a dozens of red roses in my locker, and all these notes that say along the lines of 'I'm still the same guy' it was all sweet, but the reason I won't forgive him is because he never apologises when his friends are around. When I walk pass the T'Birds, his friend would say some perverted comments, but Duncan would laugh pretending he doesn't give a Dam.

I got out of bed and got dressed ( **courtneys outfit casual_city_outfit/set?id=89715708) **I did my hair in a messy bun and grabbed my bag before heading down stairs to see my mother calmly drinking her coffee and reading a magazine.

"Morning honey" She said no eyes not leaving the Magazine.

"hi mother" I said, walking over to grab an apple.

"How's school going so far?" I hesitate a bit, I haven't told my mum about Duncan, but I think now would be the perfect time to tell her.

"fine, except one thing" I said sitting next to her. Taking a bite of my apple.

"What is it?" my mum said eagerly as she put her magazine down on the table.

"well it's just that Du-" I got cut off by someone honking from outside, I already knew it was Katie picking me up.

"ill tell you when I get home, bye!" I said jumping from my seat and out the door.

"hey girls!" I said as I jumped in the back seat.

"Hey!" They all said as we made our way to school

I walked in to school and to my locker, I opened my locker and yet to receive another note from Duncan, it said ' I hope you forgive me for what I did, I'm still the same person I was on that beach. If you give me a chance to prove it, love Duncan' Too be honest I think its sweet that his trying so hard for my forgiveness. I got what I need for my first subject and closed it only to see Justin leaning on the locker next to mine.

"hey Courtney, you look very pretty today, not as much as me but still pretty" He said with a dazzling smile.

"oh. Hey Justin, what are you doing here?" I said, I noticed that the Pink Ladies were around the corner spying on us. But once they saw me looking at them they quickly hid behind the wall again.

"Well, I did ask you out, so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date after school." Justin said confidently.

"Sure meet me at the front of the school" I said nervously, good going Courtney one of the hottest guys at school ask you out and you're acting like Duncan when he first met my mother.

"Sure, ill see you later" He said walking away.

Once he was out of sight, the girls jumped out from the corner and started bombarding me questions. "What did he want?!" Izzy said excitedly. "He asked me out" I said quietly. All the girls squealed and then I was bragged off to class with them.

The bell rang signalling it was the last day of school; I jumped out of my seat and dashed out of the classroom. I put my things in my locker and grabbed my bag, then started making my way to the front of the school where I was supposed to be meeting Justin.

I waited for about 3 minutes until I heard a familiar voice. "hey Court, ready to go?" Justin asks, grabbing my hand.

"Yep" I said confidently as started to walk. There was an awkward silence so I thought I should start Conversations "so where are you taking me?" I said ignoring the fact that he just winked at a cheerleader that walked passed.

"im taking you to this diner where lots of people go after school" he said with a smile leading me to where the diner was.

We came to a stop and I saw where we were going it was called 'Frosties Place' we made our way inside and took a seat across from each other. I looked around the diner, and saw a familiar green Mohawk; I looked in his teal eyes and noticed that they were staring right back at me, then his eyes moved to Justin then back at me. I turned around and focused my attention on Justin.

"So Justin tell me something about yourself" I said friendly as possible.

"Okay where do I start, im a male model, but that was obvious. I mean look at me" he said as he picked up a fork to look at his reflection. I rolled my eyes at him. "anyway, let's talk about something more important" he said with a friendly smile. I gave a weak smile back "what do you want to talk about" I said as I looked at the menu. "How amazingly good looking I am" he started.

We have been here for 15 minutes and I already want to get up and leave. " hey, Im going to look at the music they have here" I said with a smile, as I got up from the table and walked up to the IPod Dock.

**Duncans POV**

I was outside Frosties Place with Trent, and then I started thinking about Courtney, would she ever forgive me? I did buy her a dozen of her favourite flowers. I did write note after note telling her my feelings for her, I said sorry a million times, maybe not in person but in the letters, but still I never say someone, Courtney's the only exception.

"Hey Duncan, you're not still thinking of that chick are you?" Trent said interrupting my thoughts.

"Dude no come on!" I lied,

"because if you are then its ok" he said with a little grin

" just get inside" I said pushing him in to the diner as he started laughing.

We took our usual spots where the gang was already. I looked up to something that shocked me. Courtney and Justin! WHAT?! I started to get a spark of jealousy, she looked around the diner then finally laid eyes on me, and we had a little stare off until turning back to Justin. I was talking with the guys for what seemed like 15 minutes.

I turned my attention back to Courtney and saw her get up and go to the IPod Dock where you can play any type of music, I followed her there.

"hey Court" I said with a little smile.

"Hi" she said with a smile then returning her attention back to the IPod dock.

"Ive been wanting to talk to you, you know at the Bon fire, that wasn't me. I mean it was me. But not my real personality" I said trying to convince her

" I know, I got your letters. And I forgive you" She said with a smile, I felt a wave of relief struck me.

"why are you on a date with him?" I said trying to keep my anger down. Shes too good for that pretty boy!

"Justin asked me out on a date. Simple as that" she said scrolling threw more songs.

"oh. Come on his just some stupid jock, I bet I can run circles around him" I said confidently crossing my arms.

"ill believe that when I see it" She said with a smile after picking the song 'Treasure' by Bruno Mars

_Ill takes that bet Courtney. _

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it, I was a little bit distracted when writing this chapter. My fault, sorry. Expect a new chapter Thursday, Bye! **

**Please review**


	12. Jock or Joke

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I have tp practise a song off by heart and its really long for this concert next week and I was pulling my heart out! Im so sorry I didn't update! **

**Declaimer I don't own anything sadly **

**No one's POV**

The next day, Duncan woke up still thinking of that bet he made to himself to prove Courtney that being a Jock was easier then she thought. He got up and had a shower, after his shower he put on his usual black top with cream sleeves, with a skull in the middle, he put on his denim skater jeans on and his red converse. After that he put gel in his green Mohawk to make it spiky, and then put all this piercings in and his spiked chocker on. He grabbed his back pack and went down stairs. Where his parents were.

"Duncan, we need to talk to you" His father said sternly. Duncan had never had a good relationship with his parents; ever since he was younger he was always creating trouble. One time, he got caught stealing and went to juvie. His parents had no control and couldn't get him out until 3 months later until all his crimes have been payed off there.

"What." Duncan said with no emotion. As he sat on the table. His parents rolled their eyes at him before his dad continued. "Duncan, since you are older now, there is something we have to tell you" Duncan's dad said putting down his newspaper, then he look his reading glasses off and looked at his son.

"We wanted you to join the police force like your mum and I, I think it's a great way to change yourself and grow out of your delinquency actions" Duncan groaned and jumped off from the table walking to the front door.

"Hey pops while you're at it, make sure to go to my closet and try to find Narnia for me!" Duncan said sarcastically before shutting the front door and headed to school.

**Duncans POV**

Why would they want to change me? Why is it that they never respected my decisions? They're the reason why I turned out like how I am. Not spending time with me as a kid. Always coming home late. I bet they don't even care about me; the only thing they care about is they're work and making sure I follow in their footsteps. Do I need to change for them to start liking me? I took out a smoke and lit it up.

I walked in to school. Everyone was looking at me; I rolled my eyes at them. But really im just annoyed that they judge me before they know me, people only judge me of what they hear about me. I don't really care as much as I used too. I walked in to the gym and found coach Chef.

"I want to be a jock" I said unenthusiastically, the only reason I'm doing this is because my jealousy got in the way and I made a bet.

"DO YOU THINK YOU SHOULD BE SMOKING THIS EARLY SOLDIER?!" coach Chef screamed at me. Normally people would be afraid of him, I have to admit I was a little intimidated but I wasn't going to show it.

"THAT'S NON OF YOUR BUISNESS SIR!" I saluted him with a smirk on my face. I heard him grumble something under his breath.

"Cut it to two packs aday" Chef said, annoyed at my attitude. Taking the cigarette out of my mouth and dropping it on the floor. I rolled my eyes at him.

"first you need to change" Coach Chef said, ready to get this over with.

"yeah, that's what im here for, to change" I said calmly, Coach Chef had a little smile on his face.

"I meant your clothes boy." He said, handing me the clothes. I rolled my eyes and walked to the change rooms.

**NOONES pov**

After changing in to the uniform Duncan came back out. And walked to Coach Chef.

"let's start with basketball" Coach said leading him to the basketball court. Coach blew his whistle getting all the basketball players attention. "IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COURT MAGGOTS" coach yelled. All of the players ran in to the court.

"I want to see your skill's in basketball" Coach said to Duncan giving him the ball. "GO" coach yelled.

As a bunch of boys came at Duncan to get the ball, Duncan shoved them away elbowing them in the gut.

"STOP!" Chef yelled. "BOY, GIVE ME THE BALL" he screamed at Duncan. Duncan threw him the ball. Coach started bouncing the ball. "YOU HAVE TO DRIBBLE MAGGOT!" Chef yelled in frustration. Passing the ball back to Duncan.

Duncan started dribbling, but then the ball got snatched by one of the team members. Duncan tried to get the ball back by punching the boy in the stomach.

Chef blew his whistle again and marched up to Duncan. "Why won't we try something more you style, wrestling?" Chef suggested. Duncan nodded and followed Chef back inside the gym.

"okay, Duncan meet your wrestling partner. Duncan this is Andy." Coach Chef said. Duncan looked up to see a giant boy, like D.J but bigger.

"Are you crazy?!" Duncan said shocked that Chef would put him up to this.

"LETS GET TO IT MAGGOTS!" chef said growing impatient. Duncan rolled his eyes and got in to position,. "READY? OK. GO!" chef called. Andy grabbed Duncan by the waist and threw him to the ground. Duncan stayed on the floor groaning in pain.

" okay, why don't we try again?" Chef ordered them. They both got in to positions. The second Chef said "Go" Duncan was on the floor with Andy on top of him. Suddenly Duncan had an idea, just like he did in basketball he punched Andy's stomach. Andy rolled off him and groaned in pain that Duncan caused. Once Andy rolled off him. Duncan got up and walked out of the gym. "So his a hitter!" Chef said with a smirked following Duncan out of the gym.

"Duncan! Why don't you try baseball?" Chef asked.

"fine" Duncan grumbled. As they both walked to first base. "You ready. SOLDIER?" Chef said, obviously not allowing a 'no' as an answer. Duncan nodded and held on to the baseball bat ready to swing.

"come on man lets pitch this guy outta here!" The catcher called behind Duncan, trying to throw him off his game. "He can't bat!" One of the baseball players called.

" the boy can't bat! He can't even hit the ball!" The catcher said. Duncan was so distracted about what they were saying he didn't even realize that the umpire said "Strike!" Duncan tried his best not to hit the boy's with the baseball bat.

"see, I told you. He doesn't even swing! What kind of a baseball player are you? Come on Pitcher, put the ball in here!" The catcher said to the Pitcher. Duncan took a swing at the ball but missed. "Strike!" the umpire called again.

"He swings like a rusty gate!" The same baseball player said.

Another ball came flying at Duncan, this time he hit it. Duncan smirked until the umpire said "foul ball!" Now Duncan was enraged. He turned around to the catcher, and held up the baseball bat ready to take a swing the catchers head, until Coach Chef same and stopped the bat. "OKAY. OKAY COME ON. COME ON!" Chef said pulling Duncan away from the catcher. One they were a far enough distance Chef let go of Duncan.

"well, There's a lot of other sports that don't have any contact at all" Chef said still not giving up.

"really, like what?" Duncan said calming down his temper.

"track" Chef said knowing he would go for it.

"like running?" Duncan said slightly disgusted.

"long distance, I know you're a fast runner from all the cops you run away from" Chef said with a smirk. Duncan smirks back "okay, true."

Duncan got on the tracks and started running. He looked up and saw Courtney In her cheerleading uniform. He had to admit she looked smoking! But then he realized she was talking to Justin. He knew he had to impress her, so he started picking up speed when the hurtles came. He jumped over three knowing that Courtney was watching him. But on the forth one he fell over, crashing in to the ground.

Courtney gasped and excused herself to Justin, and ran towards Duncan. Once Duncan saw she was coming he got up and started walking embarrassed of falling over.

"Duncan! Duncan, are you a right? Duncan talk to me. The least you could do is talk to me after the way you treated me" Courtney said, Duncan stoped and turned around to face her.

"The way I treated you!? Court I told you I was so sorry!" Duncan said clearly frustrated.

"ha! I got you talking" Courtney said proudly as she crossed her arms. Duncan smirked at her "well played" he replied.

"Are you sure you're ok, it was a nasty fall" Court said worriedly.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yes im fine" He said. It was a silence, until Duncan thought of a question.

"so, are you still going out with that pretty boy?" Duncan said pointing in Justin's direction, Courtney turned around and saw he was flirting with another slut from their school. Court rolled her eyes at him.

"well that depends" She said slyly

"on what?" Duncan questioned

"on you" Court said shyly as she tugged some of her lose hair behind her ear.

"Well in that case, he can suck it. Come on" he said with a smile, as he put his arm around her leading her off the field

**Hey guys I hope you liked it! So Duncan and Courtney are together. What will happen when the T'Birds and the Pink ladies find out? How will Duncan act when his around Courtney and his friends? Stay tuned!**

**Please review! **


	13. Operation Gwent

**Hey guys im back with the next chapter! I hope you all like it, im kinda in a crappy mood because I just found out my favourite tv show just finished shooting they're last episode **** I thought they were going to make a season 4 but nope apparently not. So they I feel terrible but all good things must come to an end. Anyway along with the story.**

**Declaimer I don't own anything**

**Noones POV**

All the students rushed out of the class room as soon as the bell rang. As Courtney was about to leave Mr Kendall called her back, Courtney looked at him with a confused expression as she walked to his desk.

"What is it Sir?" Courtney said nervously, thinking what she did that got her in trouble. Mr Kendall chuckled at her nervousness before saying, "Don't worry Courtney you're not in trouble, I was just going to ask if you could tutor a student for me your my top student and you get extra cred-"

"lll do it" Courtney cuts in.

"Great, since it's the end of school you can head over to the library now" He said with a smile. Courtney nodded and walked out of the class room to her locker. She opened it, only for it to be shut by her annoying boyfriend.

"Sup babe" He said with a smile as he kissed her cheek. She smiled back at him.

"hi" She replied, opening her locker again, grabbing her bag and her science, math, English and history book.

Duncan gave her a confused look, but ignored why she was taking most of her books with her. "so you want to go out?" he asked hopefully , thinking she would say yes.

"Sorry Duncan I can't, I've got tutoring" She said feeling guilty for blowing him off.

Duncan looked at the floor, before looked back at her. "Since when did you do tutoring?" He questioned disappointedly, but tried not to show it as he leaned on the locker beside hers.

"Well, right after class, Mr Kendall asked me to tutor for extra credi-"

"Of course. The more extra credit the better" Duncan cut her off rolling his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed to Courtney

"Maybe we should study together sometime." She said excitedly. As she slammed her locker shut.

Duncan jumped off the lockers and looked at her bug-eyed. "No way. Studying is your thing, not mine. You can study with any other person, just not me!" After he said that he saw Courtney's disappointed face, she wasn't used to the badass Duncan yet, he knew that. He suddenly felt guilty, but then knew the way to cheer her up.

"plus, I would get very distracted" He murmured, moving closer to her, nuzzling his face in to her neck, kissing it gently. Courtney giggled and pushed him off.

"Duncan, we are in school, People could be looking!" She said with a smile.

"Fine" Duncan sighed, walking off very slowly. "I'll be here, all alone. Where nobody could hold me. As I walk home. Alone in the rain" He called over his shoulder knowing Courtney was listening. Courtney laughed and said "goodbye Duncan" As she walked off in the opposite direction.

Courtney made it to the library, slightly suspicious of who she would be tutoring. She walked towards the tables and saw Trent there. So she walked up to him.

"Hey Trent, what are you doing here?" He said as she sat down next to him. He took his feet off from the table and turned to her.

"McLain caught me fighting with the Scorpions; they kept insulting the T'Birds and The Pink Ladies. Now, McClain making me spend my after schools spending time with tutoring as punishment" Trent said with mutually, looking at Courtney with bored eyes.

"Who are the Scorpions?" Courtney said.

. "Didn't Duncan tell you?" Trent said suspiciously

Courtney shook her head, but then mentioned for him to go on.

Trent sighed " The scorpions are the T'Birds enemy's, And they're school is the enemy of our school because Principle McLain and they're Principle Blaineley never really got along, I think the fight started of who had the best hair. But Heather, the cheer captain, she's dating the leader of the scorpions, Alejandro.

Courtney smiled awkwardly at him. "That's alot to take in. None of the girls have told me about this"

Suddenly Trent had an idea; He smiled slyly at Courtney, moving closer to her. Courtney saw this and moved away from him, but he moved closer to her. "Um. Trent what are you doing?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable with him invading her personal space.

"You are friends with Gwen, right?" He said whispered to her, making sure nobody heard.

"I wouldn't call us friends; she's more of an acquaintance. Why?" Courtney said confused about where he was going with the conversation.

"good enough, you can help me" he said with a smile.

"Help you with what?" Courtney asked, she was a bit nervous he was going to ask her to do something bad that's got to do with Gwen. Yes Gwen didn't like her but she didn't want to humiliate her.

"before I tell you anything, you have to make sure you won't tell anyone. I'll tell Duncan." Trent said sternly. Moving closer to her to tell her the plan.

"I promise" Courtney said with all seriousness.

"ok, well. I have a crush on Gwen, and I need a plan to ask her to be my girlfriend" Trent said shyly, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Courtney smiled at him. "aw, that's really sweet. Of course ill help you" She said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Will you shush! Any louder and China might be able to hear you" Trent said in a hushed tone.

"Sorry, it's just exciting! In my old school, I was the match maker" She exclaims, very impressed with herself. As she crossed her arms over her chest.

"okay so can we make a plan?" Trent said cutting to the chase.

For the whole tutoring hour Courtney and Trent devised a plan to make Gwen his girlfriend.

**Duncans POV**

I was pretty bummed out that Courtney couldn't go out. Stupid Tutoring. I thought I would just go for a walk to the bar near my house that I used to go to since I was 15.

When I got there, I opened the door only to be welcomed by lots of people in the bar. I knew everyone there; I nodded my head with a smirk on my face as I walked up to Laney. His the owner of the bar, he would always give me and the T'birds free drinks.

"ay, Duncan!" Laney called, wiping the table with a dirty rag. I gave him a toothy grin as I sat down.

"hey, man. Whats doin?" I asked, as he gave me a beer.

"The real question is what's going on with you? I heard you got yourself a New Yorker and a feisty one too" Laney said, I rolled my eyes and knowing his talking about Courtney.

"How did you know?" I said,

"News spread around fast" he said with a smile.

"so whats her name"? he said with a wink.

"Courtney" smiling a little bit thinking about her. Obviously Laney noticed as he starts singing this stupid love song.

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday. I love you" He sings. I glare at him, and he shut up.

"Your whipped my son" He said with a little smile.

"am, not" I denied.

"are too"

"are not

"are too"

"are too"

"are not" I said

"haha I got you there!" He said with a smile, while doing a little happy dance.

"your drunk" I grumbled and I got up from my seat, and walked out the door, while I heard Laney laughing from behind me.

As I walked home, I started to think, _do I love Courtney? If i told her, would she same she loved me too? _My thoughts were disturbed by a car roaring. I turned around and saw a Scorpion filled car. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. The car stopped next to me.

"What do you want Al" I said with venom.

"Just wanted to let you know, can't wait to see you lose at the race" Alejandro said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"wait, but the race hasn't even started yet, how could you see him losing?" The ditzy Lindsey said.

"he means, they are so bad that , he can see him losing in the future!" the fail attempt of a jock said. I think his name id Tyler is something.

"Well, If im going to lose then why are you driving so slowly now" I said with a smirk knowing what he was going to do.

Alejandro, face was red as he sped up and made a sharp turn. And then crashed in to another car.

"FUCK" Alejandro said banging his head on the steering wheel, I smirked at him and made my way home with a proud smile on my face. Thinking about what happened today.

Courtney's my girlfriend again.

And the scorpions crashed, they're racing car.

This had been a good day

.**hey I hope yall liked it, I wanted to change it up a bit and add a little more drama in to the story. So yeah, im sorry I didn't put Duncany moments in it but the next one is going to be a lot Duncany because they go on a date! Whoops said too much! How is Duncan going to ask Courtney to prom, or how is Trent going to ask Gwen to be his girlfriend.**


	14. Your almost cool

**Sorry I havnt updated I had to practising singing for this concert I had yesterday and I was going crazy trying to make it perfect. But im back with chapter 14 I hope you guys were ok with me not updating!**

**Declaimer I don't own anything **

**Trent POV**

I woke up today slightly nervous about asking Gwen out, I have liked her for a long time but It never really bothered me to ask her out until now, because its prom there is going to be some guys that are going to ask her out. I know for a fact Gwen would say no because she isn't really in to proms, but Courtney said she was going to go to be a wing woman for Bridgette because she is going to get with Geoff.

I walked in to my bath room and had a shower, after my shower I put on dark jeans, a plain, white V-neck t shirt and my usual leather jacket. I brushed my teeth and hair. Then put on some aftershave.

I walked out my house, and headed to school. On my way I saw the Pink Ladies driving past me. Gwen looked back and gave me a wink before Bridgette could go any faster. I was in shock, she winked at me. Did Courtney tell her about me liking Gwen? No, she wouldn't, I know Courtney's just a prissy, goody goody but she wouldn't tell Gwen.

I found myself stopping at the McClain high doors. I sighed and opened the door. Where were the guys? They usually are always in front smoking, eh probably chasing girls or something. I went to my locker and opened it. I felt a presents behind me, so I looked back and saw Gwen with a shy smile.

"yes, I'll go prom with you" She said quietly as she walked to me. I gave her a confused look then looked over Gwen's shoulder, Courtney mouthed 'play along' And gave me a playful wink. I turned my attention back to Gwen, she walked closer to me and gave me a little kiss on the lips, before I could respond she let go as the bell rang signalling that we should get to class. She walked away leaving me stunned. Courtney walked up to me.

"You're welcome" She said with a cocky tone as she hugged her math book close to her chest. I gave her a confused look. "What did you do? And what just happened?" I said trying to solve everything out in my head. Courtney chuckled. "Well, I kinda went against the plan yesterday and put a bunch of red roses in her locker and a note that said 'Will you go to the dance with me? Love Trent" She said proudly. I gave her a smile "thanks Court" I said turning away from her to get my books from my locker and closed it. "so are we back to you not liking me?" She asked as she walked down the hall. "I guess you're almost cool" I said with a smile. "Good to know" She said as we made our way to homeroom.

I was surprised to see Duncan there; he usually doesn't come to homeroom. me and Courtney made out way to the back of the class where Duncan was sitting. "What were you guys doing?" Duncan said a little bit suspicious. Courtney rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and I heard her whisper "I just got Trent and Gwen together" Before sitting down next to him. "What are you doing in class?" I asked, as I sat down on the other side of him. "Well, thought ill see if it's worth coming to all my classes. Ya know experiment a bit" He said shrugging it off. Then the teacher came in to start class.

**Courtney's POV**

Class finished and I walk out of class with Duncan, Trent left us to go talk to Gwen. We walked to my locker first as I opened it Duncan finally spoke. "How did you do it?" he said in frustration. "do what?" I said what he was talking about. "How did you get Trent to ask Gwen out? I have tried for a long time and nothing worked!" he said still frustrated. I smiled at him. "Have you ever tried a romantic gesture?" I said already knowing the answer. Duncan looked dumbfounded. "No, Gwen wouldn't like that stuff, and I didn't want to do anything that will ruin Trent's image!" He said shocked. I rolled my eyes at him. "well, Gwen said yes because, I put a roses in her locker and a note that asked if she will go out with Trent and it worked" I said as I closed my locker and we headed out way to his locker.

He opened his locker. And stuffed his books inside trying to find the books for the subject. "Well, I tried, getting them both drunk at a party, have them sleep together, Wake up in the morning and tell each other that they liked each other and that didn't work." Duncan said, simply as he found his books, I looked at his flabbergasted. WHO DOES THAT! "Anyway, so you like romantic things huh?" Duncan said dropping the subject knowing I was going to yell at him. I didn't want to fight so I went along with it. "yes, what can I say im a hopeless romantic" I said as we walked to our next class. "good to know" Duncan mumbled under his breath, I pretended like I couldn't hear him as we made our way to science.

When we finished science, we made our way to lunch. " Hey babe, can you give daddy a kiss?" He said with a pout me and Duncan haven't really had some one on one time. But now we can because nobody's around. I smiled up at him, as I snaked my hands around his neck as I leaned closer to him. He smiled down at me, and out his arms in my hips. Our lips were 5 centimetres apart before Duncan closed at gap, giving me a kiss that started to get heated really quickly. Suddenly Duncans phone rang, He looked at the phone and back at me. "Answer it" I sighed, Duncan answered it. him and the other person had a small talk then Duncan hung up. I saw duncans eyes widen.

He looked down at me and giving me a small kiss, I responded by putting my hands on his neck as his hugged my waist. He broke it but was still really close to me. "Im sorry court I have to do something" He said, waiting for my answer. I gave him a little smile. "okay, ill see you later" I said trying to hide my disappointment. He gave me a sad smile and walked out of school. I sighed and made my way to the benches outside, where the girls were talking. "I can't believe, Trent asked me out" Gwen said happily. I gave her a small smile, as she talked about what 'He' put in her locker.

Bridgette noticed my small smile. "What's wrong Court?" She asked, all the girls were looking at me curiously. "nothing, its just that, Me and Duncan don't have that much time together anymore that's all, like today, Duncan wanted us to have some alone time, then when we just first started kissing, his phone rang and he said he had to go" I finished, and all the girls looked at me shocked. " his cheating on you" Gwen said suddenly. All the other girls nodded. "What no, Duncan wouldn't" I said trying to defend our relationship. The girl rolled their eyes. "Duncan's always going from girl to girl. He never ever sticks with the same girl!" Izzy said, I looked down. "It's ok Courtney, when we find out the truth, everything will come together" Bridgette said trying to comfort me, I gave her a small smile.

The rest of the girls went back to talking and the only thing I could be thinking is. Would Duncan cheat on me?

**I hope yall liked it! Ill have another one coming Sunday! Please review! And again im sorry for not updating.**


	15. A nervous Duncan

**Hey guys sorry for not updating, I have really busy and anytime I had time to write another chapter for this story I get to it as soon as I can. Im really sorry for keeping you waiting! I know you guys are probably pisses off at me, and I understand but im really sorry for not updating!**

**Declaimer I don't own anything**

**Gwens POV**

After lunch, I went to my locker to see Trent there with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him and walked over to him embracing him in a hug.

"Hey" I mumbled in to his neck, his hands rubbed my sides as I snuggled in to his chest.

"Hey" he whispers back to me. I let go of his and smile as I opened my locker, he pouted at me. I rolled my eyes at him and got out my book for the next class.

"Can I get a kiss?" he offered, pointing to his lips. I smiled at him and closed my locker and turned to him, I walked closer to him but then leaned to the side and placed a light kiss on his neck. I felt his jaw clench and I continued giving him two more kisses before casually walking off, leaving him their dumbfounded.

I laughed and continued walking to my next class. I already know his going to get revenge on me. Crap I didn't think this threw.

**Trent's POV**

Did Gwen do what I think she did? She just turned me on and walked off! I knew ill get back later as I walked to my locker and got my books. Heading to my class when I saw a nervous Duncan slamming his locker with full force. I walked up to him.

"Hey dude what's going on?" I asked when he saw me his face paled a bit.

"Nothing" He mumbled walking really fast to his next class.

I shrugged it off and walked to English. Probably something with Courtney.

**Courtney's POV**

I walked in to history and sat down in the row of chairs in the middle, I would go up front but Duncan doesn't want to sit with the dorks. I saw Duncan come in, I waved to him and he stiffened but sat down next to me anyway.

Is he cheating on me? He has been acting really weird lately I tried to push it out of my mind as the teacher walked in.

I looked over at Duncan and saw him roll his eyes at the teacher.

"Hey Duncan?" I whispered to him as I nudged him.

"hmm?" He said in response as he carving a skull, in his wooden desk.

"are you ok?" I asked a bit nervously, an annoyed Duncan is something you don't want.

"Why is everybody asking me that today? First Trent now you? I am fine I don't know why you guys are asking me that" Duncan blabbered on; I frowned and paid all my attention on the teacher.

**After school Courtney's POV.**

"Hey babe, I have to run. Take your time to get home. Go talk to Bridgette or something" Duncan said suddenly as we walked out of our last class of the day. I shrugged and walked up to Bridgette to have a little conversation before I go home.

"Hey" I said sadly, as I looked at Bridgette with a frown.

Bridgette knew it was about Duncan straight away. "Anything else happen?" She questioned rubbing my arm as I sighed.

"he hasn't talked to me much since that phone call, His been pretty jumpy like his nervous about something" I said as I walked to my locker, Bridgette followed me.

"im sorry Courtney, this is the kind of stuff Duncan does, but he usually will get with girls then break them. All the girls at this school are sluts so they don't really care" Bridgette explained.

"Anyway Bridge, im just going to head home" I said as I opened my locker getting my bag, I didn't have any homework because I did it all in class. Bridgette smiled at me as I walked off.

I walked out of school and made my way home. Once I opened the door I looked at the floor and saw thousands of rose petals starting from the front door, leading all the way to upstairs, I took off my shoes and followed the rose petals all the way to upstairs. I walked down the hall as the rose petals stopped at my foot of my bedroom door.

I opened it and gasped, there I saw Duncan standing with a single rose in his hand at the foot of my bed. I slowly walked up to him.

"Duncan, what is going on" I said obviously confused, Duncan gave me a little smile.

"Princess . Would you go to prom with me?" He said a little nervous. I laughed at how nervous he was. He frowned and dropped the rose, only for me to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Duncan, I would love to" I said with a smile. Duncan smiled and gave me a passionate kiss. I broke our kiss with a confused look on my face.

"Duncan, I have a lot of questions for you" I said turning serious, Duncan looked surprised but sat on my bed.

"Fire away" He said curiously.

I sighed. "Why did you ask me to go to prom with you if we are already dating" I said with a little smile.

"Well, when you admitted you liked romantic things, it got me thinking. How I never really have done anything special for you, so I thought this way it would be a change" He said simply. "Don't get used to it!" He snapped at me. I chuckled at him.

"anyway second question, Who was on the phone when we got interrupted" I said a bit nervously, I waited for an answer.

"I got a call from the flower shop saying my order was just delivered and I needed to pick it up straight away" He said simply, flopping on my bed. A wave of relief took over me as I sat down next to him.

"Then why were you so nervous?" I asked my final question.

"Because, I never really done this thing before, I didn't know if I was doing it right or I got something wrong or that you would hate it" He admitted, I had a big smile on my face.

"OH THANK GOD!" I yelled in relief as I lied down next to Duncan on my bed.

"thank god what?" He said curiously, as he propped his elbows on the bed.

"Well, I told the girls about you acting weird, then they said you were definitely cheating on me so yeah. And Bridgette said you were a play boy and that you break girls hearts, I couldn't help but feel like that's what you were doing to me" I said quietly, Duncan was shocked.

He moved closer to me, "Courtney, Yes I have done that in the past with other girls, but this time its different. Usually I would be smoking weed with my friends going to parties every night, But now they you're in my life I would like you to stay there" He said truthfully I smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, Duncan deepened the kiss by tracing his tongue along my bottom lip, I granted his access and his tongue danced with mine. All of a sudden I stop kissing back. Duncan must have noticed my unresponsive lips and broke the kiss, looking at me.

"Im sorry, I know making out isn't really your thing I shouldn't have done it" He apologised; I smiled a bit at him.

"That and, I was shocked by your tongue piercing" I said shyly, Duncan smirked at me and stuck out his tongue showing a silver stud in his tongue.

"Please tell me those are all the piercings you have?" I complained, I never been a fan of piercings I always thought they were gross.

"Don't worry that's all princess" He said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes at him.

"You should get home, my mother would be coming back any minute and not like the fact my boyfriend is in my room" I said pushing him out of my room.

"too bad, if you waited a few minutes, we would be back on your bed making out" He said still smirking, god I hate that smirk.

"goodbye Duncan" I said pushing him out of my house, and closing the door behind me. I heard Duncan chuckle and faded footsteps.

This boy is crazy.

**Hope you liked it! The next one is going to be more about Gwen And Trent, because I wanna get in to the story line but I can't without them having … … … I think you know where I'm going, no its not going to be M rated just to let you know, I don't really like that sort of stuff. Making out is it that's it. Nothing more! **

**Anyway just like I said im really sorry I havnt updated ill try my best to update as possible!**

**Please review**

**Love bullet 801**


	16. Duncans punishment

**Hey guys I havnt updated I have been really really super-duper busy with my singing and homework and drama going on at school. It sucks but im back with a new chapter, so that's good right? Okay great! Now lets get on with the story!**

**Declaimer me own nothing, if I did Duncany and Gwent would happen. **

Noones POV

Right now Gwen and Trent we in history class. Bored out of their minds, the only thing that was exciting about it was the secret notes getting passed to each other.

"Okay, now for this project you will have to be in partners and I chose them. They are on the white board up the front" The teacher said. Standing up and collecting all the papers lying around on his desk and all the students rush on the front of the classroom eager to see who was they're partner accept for Trent who didn't give a shit.

"MOVE!" Gwen yelled, her voice echoed the class room as they went dead silent. All the students cleared a path for her too see the piece of paper. Once she got to the front and read who her partner was. She smiled, She turned around and walked so Trent who was sitting down, confused written all over his face.

"Well hello there partner" She said, in a fake excitement, which matched her fake chirpy smile. Trent gave her a genuine smile and mentioned for her to come sit on his lap. She walked around his desk and took a seat on his lap. Trent looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, honey. I guess that this is pay back for what you did yesterday" He said snuggling in to her neck.

"Can't handle it T'bird?" She smirked at him. Feeling him smile on her neck. He left a light kisses on her neck until the bell rang signalling it was the end of the school day. Gwen got off Trent's lap and walked out of the classroom Trent following closely behind her.

"So pink lady, my house or yours" Trent said, walking beside her as they got to their lockers.

"Mine, my parents are out." She said with a smirk. She already knew what was going down. Since she is the bad girl of the school and Trent was one of the bad boys, both of them already had their virginity taken away from them. So it didn't really matter if they had sex together.

"Great see you later," Trent said huskily, before walking over to his locker.

Gwen smiled and walked to her locker too as she picked up her bag and out her books in it. Before shutting it looking back across the hall, to see Trent looking back at her. She winked at him then walked away. Heading home.

**Time skip to 6:00**

Trent knocked on Gwen's door. Oh yeah Go Trent Go Trent! Ok let me get this straight, I do like Gwen a lot, but I'm still a guy! Trent thought. Gwen opened the door and grabbed Trent by the collar pulling him inside, once she closed the door, he was slammed against it by Gwen as she smashed her lips against his, already started they're heated make out. Trent responded and grabbed the back of Gwen's thighs lifting her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started walking up the stairs carefully not wanting them to fall. Still kissing as he carried her to her room.

Let me just leave it there. ;)

**Courtney's POV.**

"Hey Duncan!" I called from my locker. Duncan turned around and put his finger to his lips signalling for me to be quiet, i gave him a confused look but he turned around peeking around the corner. I shut my locker and walked over to Duncan.

"Hun, what are you doing" I whispered, Duncan looked at me and gave me a cheeky smile.

"I just heard Trent and Gwen do sex talk that's all" He said breaking in to a fit of laughter at the end. I looked at him wide eyes.

"Duncan! You can't just listen to people talk about intercourse!" I said in shocked. Duncan rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever princess" He said carelessly, as he flung one arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off and gave him a glared.

"Okay im sorry, but it was pretty funny" He said trying to hold back his smile.

"well, because of that you need a punishment" I said with my wicked smile.

Duncan stopped smiling and stared at me blankly. "And what would that be" He said curiously .

I gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered "You are going to come dress shopping with me for prom." I said with a smile. Duncan groaned as I pulled him out of school. We both walked to his car and I waited for him to open the door for me like he always does. But instead he goes to the driver's side and opens the door and gets in.

I turned around and saw people walking out of their car. I sighed and got in the car with Duncan. He turned to me and saw that I wasn't talking.

"Court, im sorry" He said carelessly, I crossed my arms over my chest looking out of the window. He reversed out of the car spot and drove out of the car park. Half way to the mall Duncan grabbed my hand taking it away from my chest, and held it tight. With his free hand while the other one was on the steering wheel. I sighed still looking outside.

When we arrived to the mall. I let go of his hand and opened the door myself instead of Duncan doing It for me, knowing me wouldn't do it in public. And walked off in to the shopping centre. I heard Duncan call me to wait for him but I didn't listen to him. I marched in to top shop and headed to the dress section.

"Princess, you sure do move fast, I wish I could be as fast like you." Duncan said, panting trying to catch this breath.

I rolled my eyes. "no, it's just because I don't smoke and take drugs like you." I snapped at him. without looking at him, still paying attention to the dresses.

Duncan looked around to see if anyone was around then moved in front of the dresses I was looking at. He caressed my cheeks before leaving a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled back. "Im so sorry beautiful." He said sincerely. I gave him a little smile.

"Can I get back to my dresses?" I asked, grabbing his hand intertwining our fingers together. Duncan looked at our hands and then gazed back at me.

"Sure" He said giving me a peck on my lips then stepping out of the way.

I kept walking and then stopped. I turned to Duncan who was looking at a black, short strapless dress, it looked like one a prostitute would wear. He took it off the rack and showed it to me with a smirk. I laughed "Duncan not in a million years" And then turned my head to another rack of dresses.

I looked at all of them but then stopped at one. And looked at it in shock. It was beautiful. "Duncan, im going to change in to a dress" I called, as I walked in to the change rooms. "Duncan, you their?" I asked, from the change room as I got dressed in the dress.

"Yeah babe, you need any help getting out of your clothes?" I heard Duncan say. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, Duncan laugh from outside.

I zipped the dress up and turned around and smiled. "This is the one!" I called excitedly. I didn't even want to take it off.

"Are you doing to show me?" Duncan said from outside

I thought about it. I want him to see me at the prom. "No, I want you to see me in it on prom night" I said with a smile.

I heard Duncan sigh. "Fine, how much is it?" He said,

"Its $50 why?" I asked , Twirling around In the beautiful dress.

A hand popped out from under the door holding a $50 note. "Here you go and get the dress while I look at some spiked chockers."

"No Duncan, ill pay" I said changing out of the dress, i didn't get an answer, I looked down and saw the $50 note on the floor of my change room, Duncan already left. Smart move Duncan smart move.

I got out of the change room and went to the cash register and payed for the dress. I saw Duncan. Not looking at chockers but looking at ties for the prom. I walked up to him and snaked my hands around his neck pulling him into an unexpected 10 second kiss. I let go and smiled at him, he smiled back at me.

"so what colour should my tie be?" He said as he put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Just be yourself, you can have fluoro green if you want" I said with a smile. He smiled down at me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Well in that case, I have one at home" He said happily. We both walked out of top shop. Duncan was heading to the exit of the mall but I pulled him back.

"You're not getting out of that quickly, that was just one shop. We have the whole mall to explor!" I said with excitement, Duncan rolled his eyes and held my hand as we headed to the next shop.

**Hey guys I hope yall liked it, don't worry. You will see All the girls dresses at prom, ill ut a link up! Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Please review**

**Love bullet 801**


	17. Dates with fakes

**Hey guys sorry I havnt updated in a while. CURSE YOU HOMEWORK! Seriously I have been nonstop. Project after project. Its killing me. Anyway on with the story!**

**Declaimer, I don't own anything! **

**NoonesPOV **

**One week later.**

Courtney was at her locker, putting her books away and getting her bag out, considering that school had just finished. While grabbing her bag, two hands covered her eyes. The stranger put they're chin on her shoulder and whispered "guess who" Courtney smiled and giggled.

"Duncan I know it's you" She replied with a smile. She placed her small hand over Duncan's and grabbed his hand making him uncover her eyes. She turned around to see a pouting Duncan.

"How did you know?" Duncan questioned.

"Next time try a different voice" She noted. Duncan put on his thinking face for a minute.

"Okay that's a good idea princess" He admitted, Duncan walked around her and shut her locker. Then leaned against it, folding his arms over his chest.

"So I was thinking we can go on a date right now, I have something to do tonight" He offered with a genuine smile, Courtney smile back while biting a bit of her lip. Making Duncan a bit nervous.

"Sure, now would be good" She replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder, then grabbed Duncan's hand swinging it back and forth as they walked out of school together.

Once they reached Frostie's Place. When all of a sudden Duncan came to a stop, staring inside the building. Courtney followed Duncan's eyes, looking in to the restaurant and finds the T'Birds and Pink Ladies there. "Let's go somewhere else" Duncan announces, taking Courtney's hand pulling her away from the diner.

"Duncan" Courtney pouted at him; Duncan sighed and looked at her. Seeing how disappointed Courtney was.

"Fine" He grumbled, walking really fast in to the restaurant keeping his head down while holding Courtney's hand dragging her with him. He got a table for two where his friends were far away. He got the two menus making them stand. So that they were hiding.

"So what do you kids want?" The old waitress asked.

"Can I please have an eskimo pie, with the knife, thank you" Courtney replied with a smile.

Duncan smiled back and answered. "Ill have a Double polar burger, cherry soda & chocolate ice-cream" He answer.

Just when the old waitress was about to leave, Courtney stopped her and said "That sounds good, ill have the same instead" She said, turning back to Duncan smirking at his shocked face.

"The same!" He said in surprise and shocked.

Courtney nodded and then changed the subject. "Why did you pick seats that are so far away?" she asked already knowing the answer that he didn't want to be seen with her from people at school.

"I just wanted to have some privacy that's all" Duncan said grabbing her hand.

Courtney gave him a fake, weak smile and said "Well that's sweet" She said sadly.

Before Duncan could ask what was wrong, the two menus were lifted up to see Trent and Gwen. "Sup guys!" He said. Leaning on the table next to them.

"Are you two on a date" Gwen asked sitting on Trent's lap.

"NO! w,were not on a, a date" Duncan stammered. He looked at Courtney, she kept her head down but he knew that she was feeling, insecure. About Duncan lying about not going on a date with her. Then he looked at Gwen who was looking at Courtney too. Then she looked at Duncan and shook her head glaring at him.

"Great, we can share a table!" Trent said, oblivious to the tension between Courtney, Duncan and Gwen. As he pulled the table he was leaning on, connecting it with Duncan's and Courtney's.

"Hey guys!" Dj said, walking over to the two couples, followed by Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Noah and Izzy.

"Great" Duncan mumbled, while the rest of their friends had a loud conversation.

"Hey, Duncan tomorrow I was wondering if you want to have tea with my parents, my dad's coming to visit and I need the support. Since it the first time my family is getting together since the divorce" Courtney asked, hoping Duncan would come to support her.

Suddenly, all they're friends went quiet wait for Duncan's answer. Duncan gulped before saying "I don't drink tea"

All of the attention went back at Courtney wait for her reply. "You don't have to drink tea" Courtney said, trying to stay calm.

Then the attention was back to Duncan, he leaned back in his chair and smirked at her "Well I don't like parents" He finished, making all of them laugh except Courtney and Bridgette who just rolled her eyes.

"Well. I have to go home, hope you guys have fun" Courtney said, looking in to Duncan's teal eyes giving him a blank stare. Showing no emotion to her boyfriend. As she stood up quickly and quickly walked out of Frostie's.

Duncan stood up and was about to go get her when all the Pink ladies except for Gwen, stood infront of him in a line. " I thought you were a dickhead before, and I think you're an even bigger one now" She finished sitting back in her seat next to Geoff

"Seriously, I don't know why she even bothers to stay with you, the only thing you do is hurt her" Katie said sitting down.

Izzy walked face to face to Duncan and slapped him across the face. Duncan didn't show any emotion to any of them. He had a red mark on his face. Everybody was scared about what Duncan was going to do.

"Duncan, go" Bridgette said trying to save Izzy.

Duncan stormed out of Frosties and made his way to Courtney's house.

Duncan jogged all the way to Courtney's house and knocked on her door. He waited about 5 minutes and nobody answered. Duncan took out his phone and dialled Courtney's number. She didn't answer.

That's when he looked up and saw Courtney's bedroom window. He smirked and spotting a thick tree close to the window. He ran to the tree and started to climbed the tree, "Oh shit" he said once he go to the top. Seeing how high it was he gulped and knocked on her window.

The purple curtains flew opened and there he saw a puffy eyed Courtney. She opened the window pulling him inside. "DUNCAN! YOU COULD HAVE GOT HURT!" she screamed at him. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO STUPID, WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU FELL! YOU WOULD HAVE WENT TO HOSPITA-" Duncan cut her off with a kiss on the lips she reasoned just as eagerly. As they're lips moulded he felt another tear roll down Courtney's face. He broke the kiss and saw Courtney looking blankly at him.

"Courtney, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that back there, it was terrible of me. After you left Katie said she wonders why you haven't broke up with me yet, and I agree with her. I just wanted to say that if it's for you, I would go tea tomorrow for moral support because of your parents. I love you so much and I will never do something to hurt you purposely. Please forgive me." Duncan pleaded.

Courtney was taken aback. "Y,you love me?" She said shocked. She knew Duncan was never the one to say sorry. But it didn't matter to her right now; the only thing she was focused on was if Duncan truly loved her.

Duncan stayed silent for a moment; all he did was look at her. "OH shit!" he said in frustration. He paced around the room. Mumbling things Courtney couldn't understand.

"Duncan?" Courtney asked worriedly, as she sat cross legged on her bed watching her boyfriend ramble on to himself.

"Courtney, im sorry. I fuck it up. I was supposed to tell you at prom not now when we are in the middle of a fight" He said and sat down next to her on her bed. "But, yes I do love you" He finished as he faced her.

Courtney stared at the carpet, keeping Duncan anxious for her response. She finally looked at him by turning her head. "Duncan, I don't care about the parent's thing. I just want you there with me and you said you were going to come. Every time we fight we always find a way to fix it because we love each other" Courtney said with a smile as he gave Duncan a genital kiss with Duncan responding straight away. Once he let Courtney's words sink in he quickly broke the kiss.

"Wait you love me!" Duncan said in surprise. As she broke in to a fit of laughter.

"Yes I do you delinquent" Courtney admitted placing on hand on his shoulder and the other on the bed and she leaned in for another kiss.

"thank you princess" He mumbled on her lips. As he held her close.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it. Sorry I took a long time to update life has been crazy. Also its not easy writing two storys at the same time. It is very frustrating anyway I hope you loved it!**

**Please review**

**Love bullet 801**


	18. T birds or softies

**Hey guys guess what… DUNCANY WEEK! YAYA I had a fan girl moment with my sister. Because have you seen the new commercial for the new total drama! Duncans annoyed because Courtney isn't paying him attention! Yaya haha I see some Duncany coming out then!**

**Declaimer I don't own anything! Arg I hate not owning things**

**No ones POV**

After Duncan Courtney left the diner. Leaving Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Noah, Dj and Izzy there on the table. After they left they were in complete shock of what just happened. Until, "Everybody, I have to tell you something" Bridgette announced to the table. "What is it?" izzy said curious of what this surprise is. "Well, im leaving McLain High school for beauty school!" Bridgette said excitedly clapping her hands.

"WHAT!?" All of them said, Gwen jumped up from her seat, making her milkshake go all over Trent. "JESUS GWEN!" trent yelled trying to rub the milkshake off his leather jacket. "Trent im so sorry!" Gwen apologised, putting her hands to her mouth preventing her laughing. "Well, because of this you're paying the meal" Trent replied with an angry tone as he now tried to rub the drink off his white shirt.

"Trent it was an accident, I don't think it's a big deal and we promised we will half it!" Gwen said, taking out her purse. "No, you're going to pay" Trent said as he slouched back in his seat. This got gwen fired up, "well then" Gwen said calmly. "PAY THIS!" she screamed at him throwing Trents milkshake all over him and stalked out of the diner. Trent yelled in frustration and rushed out of the diner too, walking the opposite way of Gwen.

"Well that escalated quickly" Groff commented, making everyone else laugh. "So Bridge, will you still be here for the prom?" Groff said coolly putting his arms around her, making her blush. "Yep, but no one has asked me yet" Bridgette said, hinting that she wanted him to go with her. "Well, I think it would be cool for us to go together" Geoff said, abit nervously. While Getting chuckles from Noah and Dj. "Of cores I would!" Bridgette said giving Geoff a bear hug. "Well, now I got my girl, its your turn" Groff said, walking out of the booth with Bridgette.

Both of the boys glared at Groff as he walked away. Izzy was looking at the left over hamburger on the table, debating whether to eat or not. Noah noticed them and smiled to himself. "Hey Izzy, are you still hungry?" He questioned, Izzy turned around shocked as Noah winked at her. Making her giggle. "I am a bit hungry" She admitted. Noah grabbed her hand and said. "Well my mum makes the best lasagne. You want a slice?" He said with a hint of hope in this voice. "I would love to!" Izzy said, grabbing Noahs hand and dragging him out of the diner.

"Well, is there anything you wanna ask me?" Katie said to Dj. Dj smirked at her and said "yep" With a smile. "Okay tell me" She said with a smile. Dj stood in front of her and to put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Will you… tell me where you get your hair cut, my sister needs one ,she wanted your hairstyle" He said with a friendly smile. Katie sighed in disappointment. And took a seat where Gwen was seating. Dj sat in front of her then looked out the window and gasped "Katie! Look, I think I saw a lost puppy outside lets go save it!" before running out of the diner pulling Katie by the arm.

**Sorry guys this one was a fill in one! The next one is just about the scoripens the t birds enemy. And about what they are like. Sorry if this one isn't as great as you guys thought it would :/**

**But please please review**

**Love bullet 801.**


End file.
